


IBFF=RLBF

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: Prompt Shots [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Humor, Internet, Internet Friends, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teenlock, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Internet Best Friends Forever=Real Life Boyfriends!</p><p>@johnlockstars on Tumblr prompted: Can it be teenlock as internet friends meeting for the first time? If you can do that it would be amazing! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	IBFF=RLBF

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff for @johnlockstars on Tumblr. I'm doing a prompt accepting thing, so check out my profile to see the rules! Link is below!
> 
> Formatting this was hell!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

 **“Three Continents”-** Are you sure that’s supposed to happen?

 **theimprobableone-** It is the body’s natural reaction.

_(seen at 4:14_

**“Three Continents”-** But if I put that in my thesis, will I get in trouble? Because the book says something completely different and my teacher is an arse.

 **theimprobableone-** The book is wrong and your ‘teacher’ is an idiot.

 **“Three Continents”-** I’m not refuting that, but I would like to pass this course.

 **theimprobableone-** I could always make my brother make them pass you. He owes me a favour.

 **“Three Continents”-** *sighs* While I find your offer incredibly sweet, I will have to decline once again. I want to get by on my own merit.

_(seen at 4:23)_

**theimprobableone-** At least you have honour. I don’t know many who possess it.

 **“Three Continents”-** Has anyone ever told you how incredibly sweet you are? :3

 **theimprobableone-** ‘Sweet’ is not one of the words that have ever been used to describe me. But thank you.

 **“Three Continents”-** What do people normally describe you as?

 **theimprobableone-** Nothing good, don’t worry.

 **“Three Continents”-** Give me names and I’ll demonstrate why I’m a lightweight champ! ^-*

_(seen at 4:31)_

**theimprobableone-** Myc already dealt with them, but thank you.

 **“Three Continents”-** *winces* Do I even want to know what he did?

 **theimprobableone-** No. You do not.

 **“Three Continents”-** K then.

 **“Three Continents”-** Hey, my sister is going to London this week, would you be around?

 **theimprobableone-** Most likely, yes.

 **“Three Continents”-** Wanna meet?

 **theimprobableone-** Sure. Coffee?

_(seen at 4:45)_

**“Three Continents”-** I was thinking heading to the cinema. A new Bond movie is out.

 **theimprobableone-** Bond. Bond is boring.

 **“Three Continents”-** How can you say that?! All that stuff is bloody awesome!

 **theimprobableone-** MI6 isn’t really that ‘awesome’. Not like how the films portray it as.

 **“Three Continents”-** Why do I get the feeling that you aren’t joking?

 **theimprobableone-** Because I am not.

 **“Three Continents”-** K. How about lunch. Know any good places?

_(seen at 4:59)_

**theimprobableone-** Some. Half of London owes me a favour after all.

 **“Three Continents”-** You aren’t joking about that either, are you? O.o

 **theimprobableone-** No.

 **“Three Continents”-** K. Where is it? ^-^

 **Theimprobableone-** I’ll send you the address.

_(seen at 5:13)_

* * *

 

John stared up at the small building in which he was to meet ‘theimprobableone’. The name he had been given was Sherlock Holmes. That was it. He was told to tell 'Angelo' that he was there to meet Sherlock.

Normally these types of meetings could go two ways and he hoped this one was pleasant.

Angelo was a portly man with a wide smile and a twinkle in his eye. “Ah!” the man gasped loudly. “You’re Sherlock’s date! I’ll get a candle!”

John was led into a small back room, right behind Angelo who had indeed grabbed a candle. The young man sitting at the only table was very attractive and John almost stopped in his tracks at the sight of floppy, dark curls, and piercing, blue eyes.

“Something romantic for you both,” said Angelo as he lit the candle and sent a wink Sherlock’s way.

John sat, removing his coat and laying it over his lap.

‘Sherlock Holmes’ was flushed a bit, with his fingers linked in front of his mouth. “I… uh… I apologize for him. He’s very excitable. He means well.”

“No, no, it’s… it’s fine. Everything’s fine.”

They stared at each other.

“You’re a lot bigger than I thought you’d be,” said Sherlock suddenly, eyes trailing over John’s seated form. “I had deduced you as being much older and much shorter.”

John cracked a grin. “How can you deduce when we hadn’t even met yet?”

Sherlock waved him off with an elegant hand. “I can already tell that you lost your virginity ages ago, you plan to join the army, your sister is a drunk, your parents are divorced, you were raised by your mum, and overall, you are the jock who plays rugby. Captain of the team, if I’m correct.”

John’s jaw had dropped. “ _How_?”

“I observed from what I saw. You also smell faintly of alcohol but it is not on your breath, which means you weren’t the one drinking it. You have mentioned how your sister is often labeled as a ‘problem’ child and there are only so many reasons for that.”

“You’re amazing!”

Sherlock flushed again and looked away. “You really think so?”

“Yes, I do.”

“That’s not what people usually say.”

“What do people usually say?”

“‘Piss off’,” said the brunet with a self deprecating grin.

John whipped out his phone and typed something on the FB chat. Sherlock’s own phone beeped.

Looking down at the screen that both of them were seeing was a message.

 **“Three Continents”-** Sure you don’t want me to kick someone’s arse?

_(seen at 12:30)_

Sherlock smiled and typed back.

 **theimprobableone-** It would do you no good. I have handled the most recent ones myself.

 **“Three Continents”-** So long as you’re sure.

 **theimprobableone-** I am most positive, John.

 **“Three Continents”-** So Sherlock, judging by the many things I have learned about you, I would deduce that you are single.

 **theimprobableone-** Indeed.

 **“Three Continents”-** Care to change that?

_(seen at 12:34)_

Sherlock’s head snapped up in shock. “Really?”

John insistently nodded toward the mobile and Sherlock typed a quick response.

 **theimprobableone-** Yes!

* * *

 

**A/N: DONE!~**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Johnlock fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
